


KUIDAORE

by catsukii



Series: romance of obscure words || haikyuu [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anxiety, Bisexual Kuroo Tetsurou, Comfort Food, Eating Disorders, Embarrassment, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Getting Together, Insomnia, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Stressed Reader, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, pansexual Bokuto, sports training camp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23945752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catsukii/pseuds/catsukii
Summary: (n) to ruin oneself by extravagance in food.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Series: romance of obscure words || haikyuu [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726189
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	1. bedtime

It was quiet,

deathly quiet.

There was no sign of life in the temporary home you were staying in for the week and it somehow eased you yet made your shoulders tense at the same time. The halls were really dark, your eyes even had the audacity to make unusual and scary shapes manifest out of nothing and it aided in making you walk faster to reach your destination.

The slippers under your feet were a bit loud, a small yet echoing clacking travelled through the camp that currently housed multiple other volleyball teams - including your own, of course - and it helped in making your silence drag on as it needed to. Because you didn't know what you would do if someone had heard you, if someone was tempted to follow the source of the small sounds that were coming from the dark halls in the middle of the night as it travelled all the way to the large kitchen.

And then your legs instinctively turned every corner and every turn to make it to the destination you sought comfort in, not because you wanted to or because you were hungry at all; five teams including your own had all gotten a relatively decent meal at end the day after practise matches and training, so even when you were perfectly content enough to sleep, your nerves and the voice in your head just wouldn't let you _not_ give in to that need buried deep in your frantic mind. 

A need that didn't even have a name, a need that made you go through the darkness; that you were deathly afraid of, to go to the location where you somehow found the most calmness. The most safest that you were, in the kitchen.

The kitchen, where you opened the door, your cold, clammy hand holding the doorknob slowly and tightly twisted the handle to ensure it made the smallest noise possible. It swung open, you pushed it a little and went through the small space, making sure to close it with an equal amount of caution so it made no noise, or as little as it possibly could.

And you turned, half scared out of your wits and half relieved beyond your imagination to see the counters in the darkness, and finally, you took your phone from the pocket of your jumper to light up the screen, flicking upwards, you tapped on the flashlight button and the light next to the camera on the other side of the phone lit up immediately, giving you a clear view of the silver, stainless steel counters, the utensils on the drying rack and the large refrigerator that hid all of the common foods you desired.

Mouth salivating, the torch was trembling in your clammy grasp and you stepped forward, suddenly as if another force had pushed you forward, as if feeling a surge of confidence run through you and you almost yipped when the chilling handle of the fridge met your fingertips. Slowly, your digits circled around the entire handle and a shaky exhale left your mouth when you pulled, a tough and sudden pull that forced your shoulder back from the follow-through and the light of the fridge lit up your face.

Your heart raced and your shoulders sagged, the foods, held closed and fresh in cling wrap, stared at you and they shined so bright that your eyes squinted from the direct light after having laid in a futon in the darkness for hours with no escape from your mind. One hand merely placed the phone on the counter beside the fridge, the torch facing upwards to ignite the entire room and then you used both hands to bring out the place of rice balls. 

Soon after the plate was placed near the phone, you went back to the fridge, extending your hands to meet with the cold container of red fruit, the watermelon had already been cut and it made your mouth water. With no signs in your stomach informing you that you were hungry, your mind simply raced to ease the urge to eat,

to eat,

and eat,

and eat,

because once the fresh, sweetness of the melon met your tongue, you were overwhelmed by the breath-taking desire to sit on the counter; the cold and hard counter, and simply eat.

Eat to your hearts content and to eat until you felt so full that you might as well vomit it back out but you never would because of the pain and the agony of forcing your fingers down your throat hurt, it tasted disgusting and so long as you had food to comfort you, to satisfy you, nothing else could really deter you to do anything else in terms of making you feel better.

_click_

as if on instinct, you raced to turn off the torch of your phone, frozen, the food in your mouth; turned to a fruit smoothie, stayed put from being crushed between your teeth without being swallowed when goosebumps grew along your skin. Fear dashed through your veins and it was so well known; you had become so accustomed to it, that you didn't waste a second to rapidly place the bowl of watermelon on the counter beside you and stand on your two feet.

_pat pat pat pat_

_pat pat_

_pat pat pat... pat pat pat_

Your eyes were trained on the door of the kitchen, the one you had effectively (quietly) gone through to find yourself where you were now. Your breathing stilled, your heart thumping rapidly in your chest and your hands had grown cold (not from the watermelon but that might've had something to do with it) the juice made your fingers moist but they were ignored when you rushed to slip the slippers on your feet off so that you could grab them and rush to the other side of the kitchen without making a sound.

Satisfied with the lack of _pat_ -ering your feet made, you rushed to crouch behind a counter just as you heard the door of the kitchen opening. It was fast, you heard the doorknob turn loudly as if the person on the other side of the door had no qualms about being caught or making a noise.

It made your breath tremble and your calves already felt the pressure of your body when you refused to move now that the door was _open._ Undeniably terrified, you kept your lips apart to refrain from breathing loudly through your nose and your eyes closed in the darkness, afraid of finding a shadow beside you all the while praying that the person at the door didn't turn on the lights.

"O-Oi.." 

You quirked a brow,

"Someone here?" 

His voice was laced with sleep, deeper than usual and you almost yelped because of how loud he spoke, uncaring for the common act of 'whispering' in the night to avoid disturbing others.

"Ahh.. I swear I heard someone here.."

The boy didn't leave until a couple of seconds later and your legs were starting to ache. The manager of a volleyball team was experiencing an ache in her thighs from crouching for a short amount of tine, the irony.

And then the door slowly fell closed, you couldn't see it so you assumed it did when you heard the sounds again,

the sounds of Bokuto's feet retreating back to the room that consisted of his team, leaving you in the darkness to resume your midnight snack alone, in half satisfaction and half self-loathing. 


	2. typical

That morning, the other managers awoke before you, all up and dressed as you laid sleeping in peace in your signature 'starfish' position that lead you to unintentionally slapping Shirofuku Yukie on the face. Though unknown to you, the manager of Fukurodani simply mumbled something about leaving her alone in her half-asleep state during the night and now they stood around you watching in amusement at the way your legs stuck out of your futon like a wild animal.

"[Name]-chan, it's time for breakfast." Someone sounding a lot like Kiyoko spoke to you softly, almost allowing you to turn in a beautiful slumber to continue your sleep into the day before a rough knock sounded on the door, "Is everyone decent in there?!" You heard Yamamoto exclaim and once a resounding 'Yes' sounded, he whipped open the door like there was a present waiting for him on the other side, "[Name]-chan! You're not awake yet, as always!" The second year yelled, forcing you to cringe and open your eyes slightly to catch three figures coming towards you.

All tall and looming over your pitiful body as the middle person couched down to poke your cheek. You groaned, loudly and managed to bury your face in your pillow before hearing a deep chuckle, "now, now [Name]-chan, that's just mean." You stilled at the sound of the captains voice, "you know how much I love those chubby cheeks of yours.." 

And you burned, sighing in distaste while moving your arms under the blanket to lift your upper body up and once again contemplate getting up, "Someones not a morning person.." Yaku chuckled at your disarrayed appearance, amused by the way your hair fell messily and formed a curtain around your face, the other managers decided that the boys could take it from here and decided to leave to make breakfast with some parting words, "we'll get breakfast started, [Name], join us when you're ready!"

"Mmghh, yeah.." a murmur fell from your lips and Kuroo chuckled, admiring the way your hair fell as he lifted a hand to move it and see your face in the morning, right after waking up. You licked your lips and looked over at him, eyes hardly opening from the light in the room, and only after three seconds did you realise that Kuroo, along with Yaku and Yamamoto were watching you in your state of pre- _living_ while wearing an oversized shirt and baggy pants that weren't the least bit attractive. 

_"Gack!"_

Jumping, you raced to grab the blanket that had fallen down to your waist and you brought it up to your face in order to hide your blushing face which you highly doubted looked _anything_ but cute and you almost managed to punch yourself in the face in the process, " _Guys~!_ Get out please! Let me change!"

And it was getting stuffy under the blanket as you could hardly breathe and you couldn't hear anything around you because of the shuffling of your futon as your body wiggled in humiliation when Kuroo began chuckling at your pathetic self. You couldn't believe it! How could the other girls have let the guys from your team come in when you were like this?! Surely they knew of how embarrassing this was, especially with your bed head and your _entire self_ just in complete shambles. There was no doubt that the three of them were teasing, they knew of how unattractive you were so it was just friendly banter to them but it was completely different for you! 

How many girls could say they _didn't care_ about their appearance in front of an entire team of guys? That's right! None! Possibly.. But anyway, that didn't matter when you heard their voice again, more specifically, Yaku's, "Okay, let's all go so [Name]-san can help the others for breakfast."

"Hai!" Yamamoto answered and Kuroo followed. There was silence and then the door slid closed. Now it was total silence, comforting and almost eerie by the way you had stayed quiet an extra few seconds to ensure everyone was gone. Bright cheeks and a rapid heart, you moved the blanket from your body to sigh. You were sleep deprived and annoyed too, embarrassed and the thought of eating with everyone honestly disgusted you as well, it was troublesome but you had to put up with this for another week before heading home. 

You were stuck in the training camp with four other teams and so you stood, removed your clothes and fixed your appearance all the while successfully avoiding looking at your body as you changed clothes. You slid open the door and stepped out, closing it behind you with a yawn when you almost walked into a figure, "Oh!"

"You sure do take your time, huh, [Name]-chan?"

Kuroo grinned down at you at about eight in the morning and you couldn't be any more disgusted. He laughed at your disgruntled face anyway and walked beside you to head to the main area where more of the students were as everyone headed towards the eating area, "How'd you sleep, chubby-cheeks?"

Pouting, you looked away at the nickname but you didn't bother fighting about how embarrassing it was. No matter how many times you told the captain, he wouldn't listen and simply laugh it off and he'd even pat your head as well. It was like the cherry on the cake.

"Like a corpse."

Your entire visage was deadpan and he hummed in acknowledgment, not before breaking into a smile at the sight of his good friend shovelling a tablespoon of rice down his throat, "Brokuto, you're up early!"

Your eyes found two golden eyes on you and they moved onto Kuroo when the both of you separated as you hurried to make into the kitchen to begin helping with the clean up in the kitchen, the others were eating while Fukurodani's managers were eating and cleaning at the same time, "A-Ano, I'll clean up to make up for my tardiness, sorry."

They nodded and let you clean the dishes as they prepared a plate for you too and so you grabbed a sponge and sprayed it with soap, mixing the soap in to make white bubbles, you picked up a plate and -

_CRASH!_

The plate in your hand slipped right from your wet fingers when you overheard Bokuto. Well, it wasn't exactly _eavesdropping_ when he was practically announcing it to everyone in the building, 

"Hey! I think there's Tanuki here or something!"

"Tanuki?!" Hinata yelled, choking right after as he screamed when Kageyama slapped the _shit_ out of his poor back, " _ACK!"_

"Yeah, Sho!" He replied, yelling as your insides flipped when you heard them keep talking about something that didn't exist, because of you. Because you just had to go out and eat in the middle of the night _like a damn Tanuki,_ "I heard something in the kitchen last night but when I checked, there was nothing!"

"I highly doubt there were any Tanukis here, Bokuto-san."

"Ehh? Really, Akaashi?"

"Hu~h," Kuroo drawled, "maybe it was a ghost?"

And Hinata yelped, trembling, "A ghost?! N-No- No way!"

Everyone was exhausted from training once more, asleep and laying the the world between the living and the dead. It felt good to get up, alone and roam but you were always so damn paranoid. You knew there was nothing in the shadows but that also lead to you imagining that something was there _simply because you told yourself there wasn't!_ You crept towards the kitchen, feeling the cold floor beneath your feet that brought chills to your spine but you forced yourself not to think about it when it made you so much more silence.

You could make it to the kitchen with a lot more confidence now and you managed to open the door with ease, finding solace in the silence while you made it around the counters to go to the fridge. Only, you would have, if you hadn't underestimated the amount of steps it took to get around the counter. 

A whopping gun shot wound to the hip rendered you powerless as you held your hip for the life of you and a yelp ripped through your mouth at the pain that instantly decreased your HP level all the while you lowered yourself to the ground to keep your tears at bay, "My... God.." You couldn't help but utter those words as if they were your last and - 

_"TANUKI!"_

Your heart skipped a beat, you flinched and _almost_ managed to hit your head on the stainless steel bench beside you. Silently raising a hand to cover your mouth, you prayed to the being above to take pity on you so that Bokuto wouldn't turn on the lights and you heard him again, "dammit... They escaped again."

The door closed and even if it had only been twice when someone had walked in out of the accumulated five times that you'd done this, you could just feel your life span being shortened by the night. But it seemed like all your worries could be forgotten when you got your hands on today's left over teriyaki chicken and vegetables.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Tanuki - Japanese raccoon dog_


End file.
